coffeeforbookwormsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
You found the Resources page! Here you will find a small list of interesting and entertaining book choices. The last 8 titles are all from the fantasy genre, but there is an assortment of genres mixed within this list. Feel free to click on any of the titles to find out more information about the book including author interviews, booktrailers, and award information Almost Perfect Winner of the Stonewall Book Award for children's and young adult literature, Katcher's story paints a haunting tale of just how confusing, scary, wonderful and downright painful love can be. The Fault in our Stars Green's #1 New York Times best seller tells the tale of young love sprouting from bleak and painful beginnings. When two terminally ill teens meet at a support group, their love takes them on a sea of adventures as they learn to accept and make peace with what is happening in their lives. The Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian In Alexie's National Book Award winner, we follow the story of Junior who lives on the Spokane Indian Reserve. Junior is a budding artist, and when he gets the opportunity to attend one of the local high schools, he learns how to navigate through prejudice, ignorance, and other consequences of being a so called "part-time Indian" . The Hedge Knight The Hedge Knight is a thrilling compainion piece to the A Song of Ice and Fire series (aka Game of Thrones). It follows the story of Dunc, an aspiring Hedge Knight who learns the hard truth that not every knight follows the chivalrous code. He must fight for his life and his honor in this beautifully illustrated graphic novel. Hunger Games How much are you willing to sacrifice for the people you love? For Katniss Everdeen, the answer is her own life. In a post-apocalyptic world, North America is divided into 12 Districts who must, as punishment for a brutal rebellion against the Capitol, provide two children to fight to the death in The Hunger Games. When her little sister’s name is called at the Reaping, a horrified Katniss volunteers herself as tribute. Now she must fight for her life against all odds. While her talent with a bow and arrows is exceptional, will it be enough to save her when she is forced into a battlefield with experienced fighters? Will she be able to put friendships aside in the bloody battle to the top? Find out who wins in The Hunger Games. Demon In My View Jessica is a young author who has just met one of her fictional characters face to face. As she gets to know him, she is pulled deeper into his world-a world she didn't think really existed. A quick read that is full of myths and legends that are brought to life in a thrilling tale. Upstate: A Novel Nominated for the Hursten-Wright Legacy Award, Upstate is a gripping story about young love told through the correspondence between a young man in prison for killing his father and his young love Natasha. The letter writing style, while not for everyone, plunges the reader further into the grueling and often painful lives of the characters. Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging: Confessions of Georgia Nicolson Hilariously sarcastic account of a teenager's life, Georgia tells all. Readers will laugh at the crazy day to day events and catastrophes experienced by a young girl trying to make sense of the complicated world of a teenager. Mo' Meta Blues Interseted in Hip Hop and music as a whole? Take a look into Questlove's biography as he tells all about his love of music, what got him started, and where he wants to see himself and music as a whole going in the future. A very interesting and insightful read, especially if you are already familiar with the music genre. The Book Thief Winner of the National Jewish Book Award for Childrens and Young Adult literature, Zusak tells the story of Liesel, a young German girl living with foster parents during World War 2. A charming, heartbreaking book told through the eyes of Death. Monster Monster is a haunting tale that speaks to the injustices of a flawed justice system. It has been recognized with the Michael L. Printz Award, the Coretta Scott King Award, and was also a finalist for the National Book Award. The subject matter within this book is especially relevant for today, and presents a clear view of the Black Lives Matter movement in the United States. Monster is a quick, nail-biting read that will haunt you long after the trial is over, and will hopefully leave the reader with a better understanding of how prejudice can effect an individual’s life. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Originally a radio broadcast, this hilarious novel follows Arthur Dent as he travels the galaxy with some colorful and interesting characters. A lengthy read, but those familiar or even curious about British humor will most certainly enjoy the ride. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children An exciting tale that follows Jacob on his quest to learn more about his late grandfather's past. On his journey, he learns that the stories that his grandfather used to tell him may not have been 'stories' after all. Bloodwitch Vance Ehecat, a young shapeshifter,l has lived his entire life in the luxury of the the Vampiric empire Midnight. When fate brings him face to face with a band of outcasts known as the Obsidian Guild, Vance is forced to decide who his true friends are: The creatures who had cared for him all his life, or the unlikely band of shapeshifters who want to bring them down. The Golden Compass A gripping tale about a young girl named Lyra and her daemon Pan who must travel to the edge of the world in order to save her friend and other missing children. The Graveyard Book The John Newburry Medal winner tells the dark fantastical tale about Nobody "Bod" Owens, who has been raised by ghosts in a graveyard all his life. A quick read with dark themes, we follow Bod as he learns to survive against an ancient society bent on his destruction. Hawksong A beautiful tale about two new rulers of warring nations who are willing to do anything to bring peace to their nations. Atwater-Rhodes paints a vivid world filled with magic, shapeshifters, and a mythology all her own in the first installment of her Kiesha'Ra series. Stardust Another fantastical installment by Neil Gaiman, Stardust ''is an enchanting tale that follows young Tristran of the village Wall on his misguided quest to find a fallen star. But in the land of Faerie, things are not always what they seem, and danger lurks in every corner. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter is back in a darker chapter of the series. Filled with new characters, new creatures, and new struggles, ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is sure to excite and fascintate any fan. Good Omens Because the End of the World should never be attempted within the confines of your own house! This hilarious and enchanting tale follows the bumblings of the forces of Good and Evil as they move closer to the Rapture, a miss placed Antichrist, a couple of witches, an ordinary English lad, and an Angle and Demon who would rather the End of the World be delayed for a century or two... About References and Citations